


The Adventures of Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor

by SuperWestAllenAus



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWestAllenAus/pseuds/SuperWestAllenAus
Summary: A lot happened in Season 5 including the dismantling of Kara and Lena's friendship, but now that they're kind of friends again will it finally lead to them telling each other how they both feel?
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Querl Dox/Nia Nal
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Preloque

**Author's Note:**

> Post Season 5 Ending; a story of what happened afterwards and how Kara and Lena kinda get back to "normal".

For a very long time Kara Danvers was the only friend that Lena Luthor had in National City; where other people would judge her based on her last name and who her family were - Kara never did. Kara always treated Lena like an individual and judged her based on who she was and not who her family or her last name said she should be and for that reason alone Kara was Lena's favourite person and her best friend. So you can imagine the hurt that Lena went through when she found out that her best friend was none other than the city's local superhero and her frenemy 'Supergirl' it was worse when she thought about how she initially found out about it - gun pointed at her mad brother, her hand shaking slightly because she had actually gone through with it - she had actually shot him, him half sitting in his chair with his chest bleeding - using his last moments - his last bits of breath to call her an idiot because she essentially had shot him to protect not only the world but her friends who included unbeknownst to her Supergirl who he took great pleasure in informing her was actually her sweet lovable best friend Kara Danvers. 

And she stood there in denial- not believing a word her brother had said because history had taught her not to trust him, but adamant on having the last victory, Lex quickly pressed a button and showed her his footage of Kara using her powers to destroy his evidence in Kaznia when they went there looking for him. Part of Lena remembered that day - remembered how on edge Kara had been in what must of been moments before this. Lena knew that she was scared about something but she had just assumed she was scared like any normal person would be in that situation - like she had been - she never would've thought it was because Kara was scared that she would find out her secret identity and all of a sudden Lena felt like a fool for a number of reasons. - the main ones being that A) she hadn't been able to recognise her best friend without glasses on or recognise those big blue eyes that looked like the ocean or even that smile that lit up her entire world and b) out of all the people to recognise that Kara was Supergirl and rub it in her face it had to be her big brother Lex who would take pleasure in revealing the secret to her and use it as evidence that she was too soft, and that just made her furious. And so, Lena would spend the next year trying to prove to her brother and herself that she wasn't soft or a fool and that she didn't need Kara Danvers or Supergirl but boy was she wrong if only she'd know how miserable she would be on this path she had set herself.

Over the course of the next year a lot happened; Kara had finally confessed to Lena that she was in fact Supergirl, something Lena thought would never happen so she pretended to forgive her knowing that she already had a plan in place that she could hurt her the way she had been hurt. They had had this big fight in the fortress of solitude where Lena was caught trying to steal myriad and ended up trapping Kara in the fortresses security protocol defense system that Lena had reprogrammed to be see Kara as the threat and line it with Kryptonite so she wouldn't be able to stop her. And even after that and the many conversations Kara had had with her sister Alex where she pointed out that maybe Lena was a lost cause now Kara still made many attempts at reconciliation with her best friend that Lena declined despite the fact that she missed her best friend tremendously and felt incomplete without her. Her pain from the betrayal at the hands of her best friend fueling her decision to work with her mad psychotic brother instead who had been brought back to life by the monitor so that he could serve his purpose in the big crisis event and was now unknowing to Lena actually working with Leviathan to create a mass genocide and kill Supergirl in the process because at least with him she knew where she stood although he seemed different and Lena had thought that maybe he truly wanted to be a good big brother this time. But she was so wrong and in her heart Lena knew that her brother was up to no good, she quickly started putting two and two together once her non nocere project had failed - the project which she had built to remove the human's ability to hurt one another like she had been. Changing the human race as we know it to be peaceful and truthful - the project that Lex had seemed a little too calm about failing. 

And from that moment Lena realised that the person she had become was not the person she wanted to be, for she was slowly becoming Lex - doing something that she thought was for the greater good that really was just to give her control over a situation similar to the one where she had been hurt in and with that she went to see Kara to apologise for everything she had done and offer her assistance in bringing down her brother and Leviathan once for all. So for the first in a year despite the fact that Lex had managed to slip away once again, but knowing she had Kara by her side and they had somewhat made up Lena felt whole again and ready to face anything.


	2. Post-Leviathan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brainy is in intensive care after radiation poisoning from Leviathan's ship and it's causing a lot of feelings to surface.

Now that they were somewhat back on track both Kara and Lena felt determined - determined to catch Lex and stop whatever it is that he had planned and determined to get their friendship back to normal - whatever that now looked like. Although they both knew that something had changed between them and their friendship they just wasn't quite really sure yet but they knew it was something they would have to sit down and talk about but first things were first - Brainy; Nia had informed the team about the vision she had had about him and how he was the one who had actually stopped Leviathan and how now he was dying. 

They knew they had to act quickly so they devised a plan on what to do that admittedly wasn't very smart but it was the only one that made sense at the time. It was decided that Supergirl and J'onn would take this one with some help from Dreamer who was adamant that she would be a part of saving the man she still loved despite how angry she was at him inside for sacrificing himself and everyone knew better than to argue so all you heard was a collective "Okay" from the group. J'onn used his telepathic mind linking abilities along with Dreamer's visions to track down and pin point Brainy's exact location and the longer they used their abilities to look for him the clearer they saw the circumstances of the situation, Brainy was dying from some kind of radiation poisoning and it was affecting Nia as tears started to roll down her eyes "Nia, What is it? What do you see?" supergirl asked worriedly "He's on Leviathan's ship but he's dying - it looks like the ship has some kind of radiation security system that's poisoning him. He doesn't have much time left"

Without a second thought Kara went to take off and if it wasn't for the fact that Lena had noticed and grabbed her arm at the last second she probably would've off. "Where do you think you're going?" she asked with an amount of concern in her voice that didn't go unmissed to everyone else. "To save Brainy- I can't let him die." was all she heard from her best friend. Lena had always admired how highly Kara valued her friends and would do anything for them but this time she was worried it would get her killed. 

"Kara, It's not safe. These people stole all the kryptonite from the DEO and are probably storing it on that ship - you could die" she responded again with a certain amount of concern in her voice that even Kara picked up on. Kara hadn't thought about that - that the ship could be filled with the stolen kryptonite but it didn't matter not if it meant not saving Brainy who had sacrificed himself to save the world. "Lena I have to go - I have to save Brainy." and suddenly Kara could see the deep concern in Lena's eyes for her and more than anything she wanted to ease her concern "Look I'll take the Anti-Kryptonite suit. I'll be fine - I promise" and she thought that would do the trick but it didn't because Lena still looked worried "What if there's too much Kryptonite that the suit can't protect you from it all and so you're weakened by it? Who saves you then?" Lena replied and Kara knew it was a valid question, she also noticed the tears forming in Lena's eyes. 

"Uh guys can we have a second please" Kara asked the room, they all nodded and left quietly. Once they were all gone Kara made her way over to Lena who was trying her hardest to hold back the tears but was doing a terrible job "Lena, what's going on?" Kara asked as she sat down next to Lena waiting for her reply "I told you, there could be kryptonite on that ship - you could die" was all Kara heard through Lena sniffles "But I have the anti-kryptonite suit that you made me" Kara was now rubbing Lena's back hoping to ease her worry "But what if it really isn't enough Kara? What if you get affected by the radiation like Brainy - I can't loose you again" and there it was; the four words that rolled off her tongue so easily but held such heavy sentiment - the four words Kara didn't know she needed to hear until she had. 

Kara took Lena's hand in hers and turned to face Lena, looking into her bright green eyes that reminded her of the grass she would lay on every morning back in Midvale whilst the sun still rose and it's nuclei energy fueled her body's cells "Remember when I said that you'd never lose me? That no matter what I'd always be there...well I meant it and I mean it now. You will not loose me again but I have to save Brainy Lena I just have to." Lena knew Kara was right, she had to save Brainy even if it meant sacrificing her own live in the process it was just who she was and despite how terrified she was about loosing her friend again she had to have faith that everything would be alright. "You promise you'll come back to me?" and she didn't know why but hearing those words both broke Kara inside but also fuelled her with determination to come back to Lena in one piece "I promise" and Kara kissed Lena's forehead and sped off to find J'onn and Dreamer.


	3. Inpatience and Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Alex await Kara's safe return from saving Brainy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so glad you are liking this! be sure to leave a comment x

Lena waited for what felt like hours back at the Tower for Kara to arrive back safely, each second that went by her anxiety would get her to assume the worse. Everyone else seemed to be handling the situation just fine or at least that's what it appeared to looked like from a distance, the one person who seemed to be handling it better than she expected was Kara's big sister Alex. 

From the second they had returned back to the Tower; Kelly had quickly rushed back to Obsidian, after checking on Alex, to see if Lex had left a digital trail that they could trace before it went cold. Alex dived straight into trying to find Lex through facial and body temperature recognition across the world hoping to find a ping on a location. At first, Lena had offered to help but Alex had politely declined, as she had kinda expected her too, her excuse being that "she had it handled" but really she expected that Alex had politely declined because she didn't trust her anymore and she completely understood if she didn't, given what she had done in the last year especially to her little sister but that was in the past and she had worked her way through her emotions of Kara's betrayal, not greatly admittedly, but she was trying to make things right again between her and Kara and because more than anything she really just wanted things to be how they used to be before she found out Kara's secret and for a moment Lena got lost in the memories of how things used to be but was quickly flung back into reality by the sound of Alex's very verbal frustration. 

"Shit!" she screamed slamming her hand on the table "where the hell is this son of bitch?" she continued as it had become clear to Lena that the facial and body temperature recognition scan came back with zero results. Lena wanted to say she was surprised - surprised that they couldn't trace Lex and surprised that Alex had reacted the way she did but after spending a childhood and early adult years with her brother and the last three and a half years with Alex she knew surprised was a wasted element to carry in her arsenal. "No luck?" she asked carefully, knowing that Alex would probably kick off at her next and she was right "what do you think?" Alex snapped vindictively before instantly regretting it "Sorry" she added "It's just between having no luck finding Lex and..." "worrying about Kara you feel like you're screaming into the void." Lena interrupted, again carefully not wanting Alex to feel like she was prying in her business but to her dismay Alex nodded and it even looked like she had lost a lot of tension in her shoulders from pretending to be strong "Yeah" she replied sincerely "I mean you're right... what if there is kryptonite on that ship? or she can't handle that specific level of radiation? who saves her then? And don't get me wrong, I love Brainy he's like a brother to me but Kara is my sister... I can't lose her Lena, I just can't" and before Lena knew it Alex was embracing her with hug that said she was scared and needed to be held tightly and she just wept as she rested her head on her shoulder. 

"Alex?" said a familiar voice that made both women internally sigh with relief "what's wrong? why are you crying?" the voice continued and as they both turned around and saw their favourite person in the world standing there concerned with the picture that presented itself before her they both went to speak "Kara!" they said at the same time before rushing over to hug her "You're okay." Lena exhaled as they both hugged her from different angles. "Of course I'm okay - I promised you I would be" Kara replied as she hugged the two women tightly more for their comfort than hers "You really had me worried this time Kar" Alex added and suddenly the younger of the Danvers sister had let go of Lena and was squeezing her older sister tighter than before, almost bone crushing tighter but Alex didn't mind because it meant that Kara was there and she was alive; Alex had been so caught up in hugging her sister in relief that she almost didn't hear Kara began to whisper her apologies into her ear "I'm sorry I had you worried Alex but I'm here okay I'm right here" and she did it in a way that instantly comforted her sister and soon after that they broke apart. Alex looked around her sister "Hey, where's Brainy?" she asked worriedly, remembering that the reason she was so relieved to see her sister in the first place was because she had gone to save him but he wasn't with her "Kara? What happened?" Kara let out a gulp.


	4. The Waiting Game with a little Self-Blame And a Light Bulb Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys are waiting on good news, Lena's blaming herself for what happened to Brainy and Alex might have an idea to save him.

Brainy was in pretty bad shape from the radiation, and currently comatose in intensive care at the DEO, with no idea of when he would wake up. Nia was beating herself up for ignoring her visions and essentially ignoring the signs that he had needed her; Kelly who had heard the news and rushed straight over was doing her best to comfort her but it wasn't working. Alex who was in the room with Brainy monitoring him was carrying round a bag of mixed emotions because on one hand she was so so angry with Brainy for going behind her back and working with Lex this whole time but on the other hand Brainy had become family to her and she didn't know what she would do if she lost him.

In the furthest corner of the room sat Lena who seemed to be following down Nia's path and was beating herself up too. Upon arriving back from a supergirl emergency downtown it was the first thing Kara had noticed so she made her way over to her. "Stop doing that." she said sternly Lena slowly looked up at Kara confused, and from this angle Kara could see that Lena had been crying "Doing what?" she replied "Blaming yourself every time something Lex related happens" the blonde continued, taking the available seat next to Lena and taking her hand in hers "What happened to Brainy isn't your fault Lena" "Are you sure? I knew something dodgy was going on between Brainy and Lex and I didn't even question it - I was too focused on my goals" Lena started crying again and Kara quickly pulled her close into her chest, she hated when Lena blamed herself for the actions her brother or anyone else had made "Hey it's not your fault okay?! Brainy knew what he was getting himself into working with Lex - this is all on him and even Lex but definitely not you. Okay?" when she didn't hear a response she continued talking "Okay Lena? Do you hear me? It isn't your fault." she reiterated "I wanna hear you say it! - Say it Lena!" Lena pulled away slightly from Kara's chest and looked up at her - Kara had taken one of her spare fingers and was wiping away the tears from her eyes; for a moment their eyes were locked into each others and to an outsider it looked like they were seconds away from kissing. 

Lena quickly snapped out of it which snapped Kara out of it and when they zoned back into the room they realised that Alex was standing there in the middle of it probably with an update on Brainy. They both joined the rest of the group and by the sounds of it Alex had been there for a while because when they finally reach their friends Nia was more frantic than ever and Kelly was doing her best to comfort her "Nia, what's wrong? Alex what's happened to Brainy?" Kara asked her big sister worriedly "Brainy isn't responding to any of the treatments we've tried - I don't know what else to do Kar - I don't know how to save him" replied Alex, each word stinging the back of her throat as she said them - doing her best to fight back the tears but not enough as a few started to fall down her face and Kara swept in to hug her big sister who she rarely ever saw cry but when she did it made her feel over protective. "You'll think of something Alex" she said reassuringly, holding her sister in a tight embrace "You always do - I believe in you" she continued

Alex wasn't sure if she had always been thinking about this and the stress of the situation had just stopped her from thinking about it clearly or if it was the re-encouraging words from her little sister that she didn't know she had so desperately needed but all of a sudden Alex had an idea and it was was something Brainy had mentioned months ago in one of his rambles that she didn't realise she had been paying attention to "I know how to save Brainy" she exclaimed as the enlightenment became bigger and bigger in her mind "What? how?" Kara responded intrigued because it was only seconds ago that the older sister was saying she didn't know how to "I can't really explain but I'm certain it'll work" "Okay well go do what you have to do - you can do this Alex. I know you can" Kara replied providing her sister with some last minute encouragement and just like that she was releasing herself from her sister's hug, wiping her tears and off again to save the day like the badass she was. 

"Where is Alex going?" Lena asked as Kara rejoined her "She thinks she's found a way to save Brainy" replied Kara. Without realising it Kara had taken Lena's hand and was holding it in hers this whole time rubbing circles with her thumb, it was only when Lena looked down to check what was touching her hand and then smirked at her when saw what it was that Kara realised what she was doing "So I think we might need to have a conversation at some point when this is all over" Lena said flirtatiously Kara looked down at her hand entwined with Lena's "Yeah I think we might" Kara replied smiling


	5. Naps and Confessions of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara flew Lena back to her apartment from the DEO, and is letting her sleep on her couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys wanted fluff, it doesn't get any fluffier than this. Be Sure to Leave a Comment and Kudos x

Alex had been gone for hours doing whatever it was that she had to in order to save Brainy; Nia and Lena had fallen asleep about a couple hours ago, using her professional opinion Kelly said that it was because they were so exhausted from crying for the last few hours but either way Kara didn't mind this moment that she was in where Lena's head rested on her shoulder and her arm wrapped itself around Kara's waist - looking so angelic and at peace, Lena always looked angelic Kara thought but damn was she the definition of beauty right now resting on Kara's shoulder. 

Kara could've stayed in this moment for eternity and she would've too because it felt so natural to her and maybe that was why she knew that she and Lena had to talk later because suddenly there were these feelings that weren't really there before. I mean Kara had always had loved for Lena but this - this was another level of love and it was all she could think about. It was almost as if loosing Lena after such a big and public fight had made her finally see how much Lena meant to her - how much she truly loved her - how much she was in love with her. 'IN LOVE WITH LENA!!' how the bloody hell had Kara not realised that before? It was crazy to her to have not realised that until now because of course she was, it was LENA - the only person besides Alex and the Danvers who had ever truly made her feel accepted. There was something about Lena that made Kara feel safe and loved, Lena always had her back and allowed her to just be her even when that meant woofing down six boxes of pizzas or potstickers - Lena just accepted her for her just like Kara had accepted Lena for Lena.

Later that night Kara had flown Lena back to her apartment purely because Kara did not want to wake her up in the DEO and couldn't stand the thought of Lena waking up alone in her empty apartment; even now Kara was letting her sleep quietly on the sofa or at least that's what she thought because suddenly she could hear Lena's heartbeat begin to pick up. "Hey sleepyhead" Kara said softly as she made her way over to sit next to Lena on the sofa - when she finally reached she lifted Lena's legs up slightly so she can slip in before resting Lena's legs on her lap. "What time is it?" Lena replied groggily still trying to gather her bearings "Around eight - I flew you back to mine from the DEO I hope that's okay?" the blonde replied smiling shyly "Of course it is. You weren't watching me sleep were you?" Lena asked curiously, Kara wasn't sure how she was supposed to answer that but considering their most recent conflict she went with the truth "A little - you look so peaceful" she replied as embarrassment started to set in on her face "It's why I flew you here and let you sleep for so long... Wait that sounds bad - I didn't fly you back here so I could watch you sleep like some creep but because I didn't have the heart to wake you besides you looked like you needed the rest" she continued nervously (she was really putting her cape in her mouth) "Kara, it's okay" Lena smiled reassuringly at Kara, her consideration for her friends and family has always been one of the things that the brunette loved most about the blonde - she was always so thoughtful and right now what she loved the most was the fact that Kara was rubbing circles into her skin again and no matter how much she tried not to get lost in it she did and had to quickly bring herself back.

"So..." Lena started "Have you eaten yet?" Lena asked trying and failing to distract herself "No, Not yet - I was waiting for you to wake up first. What do you fancy?" Kara replied still rubbing circles into Lena leg "You" Lena replied nonchalantly before realising what she had said 'SHIT!!!' did she actually just say that out loud? "Yes - yes you did" she heard a familiar voice say in a flirtatious tone. 'Shit! did she say that out loud too??!?!?' Lena sheepishly looked up at Kara who instantly knew what she was thinking "It's okay Lena, I know you didn't mean to say that out loud but I'm kinda glad that you did" Kara said softly as she looked into the brunette's eyes so that she didn't feel any more embarrassed than she probably already was but Lena wasn't feeling embarrassed - well she was but another emotion was taking over at the moment " Y-You are?" Lena was shocked - she definitely wasn't expecting their conversation to head in this direction she thought for sure Kara was going to reject her and tell her they should just be friends but clearly not "Yeah, I am because truthfully I think I've been subconsciously feeling the same way for a while now but I guess I didn't really realise how much until today." Kara replied as she softly placed Lena's hand in hers; now staring into those jade coloured eyes she loved so much "Same" was all Lena could get out of her mouth which was bravely followed shortly by "Kara, I think I might be in love with you" as she moved forward beginning to close the space in between their faces Kara smiled that big smile when she was over the moon happy and held Lena's hands tighter "Lena, I already know I am" Kara leaned forward and gently kissed Lena.

The couple continued kissing for the rest of the evening and despite everything that had and was happening, at least they had found their own little happiness. For the first time in months both Kara and Lena were genuinely happy.


End file.
